May's fever
by doc boy
Summary: After getting caught in a storm, May becomes very ill and it's up to Ash to nurse her back to health. Advanced shipping


May's fever

I do not own Pokémon (do I really need to comment on this?) 

On the way to Cerulean city our heroes got caught in the rain while walking through the forest. As they ran through the forest heading for the nearest Pokémon center May started to tremble. As an act of kindness and sympathy Ash took off his jacket and placed it around her shoulder she smiled meekly at him and he smiled back as they continued to run. Finally they reached Cerulean city and they headed for the Pokémon center when things took a turn for the worse. May's uncontrollable trembling sent her careening to the ground. Ash turned around to see his friend lying on the pavement shaking like an earthquake

"May?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder

"It's so cold… but I feel so hot…" she mumbled

"Come on May. We can't stay here" he said and he tried to help her to her feet but she couldn't keep her grip on the ground.

"Alright, come on May. We're getting out of here" he said and placed her on his back and started walking

"Do you know where's the hospital in the this town?" he asked

"There is no hospital in Cerulean. Remember the time you had Magicarp poisoning? May had to go the gym to get the antidote for you from the gym because there was no other option" said Brock

"Well is there a clinic somewhere nearby?"

"Not anywhere close. Our closest bet is the Pokémon center"

"Great…" said Ash through gritted teeth as they walked through the doors of the Pokémon center. Nurse joy saw him carry May on his back and rushed over towards him

"What's wrong, is she alright?"

"She's sick. Nurse Joy, you have to help us…" said Ash and set May down on a stretcher. Her face was almost as red as her bandana and she was breathing deep, hollow breathes. Nurse joy placed her hand on the girl's head

"She's burning up…" she said in a concerned voice

"Alright I'll do what I can. You guys can wait in the lobby"

"Wait, Nurse Joy is she going to be…" began Ash

"Alright?..." he finished as she disappeared behind the treatment room doors. He lowered his head sadly. Brock placed a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Don't worry Ash. May's in good hands"

"Yeah…" he suddenly felt a shudder and realized he's cold

"We'd better change into some dry clothes before we all get sick" he said.

The three youngsters spent the next few hours sitting in front of a lit fireplace, curled up in blankets. Ash sat there staring by the fire in silence, letting its buzzing warmth and heat consume him… finally he heard a sound and looked up.

The doors to the treatment room opened and nurse joy wheeled May out of it. Ash got up quickly and walked over to look at her. She had an IV tube in her arm, sending cold fluids into her body via her vein. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing a little more peacefully now but her face was still red.

"How is she?"

"She's better now, but her fever is still high. I'll be placing her under observation for the night. I'd like to keep an eye on her but I have other obligations…"

"I'll do it" said Ash automatically.

Seeming slightly surprised by his quick eagerness to help Nurse Joy gave him instructions on what to do in case of emergency and with that she wheeled her to a dark room where May would spend the rest of the night. Ash pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. Wanting to give them some privacy, Max and Brock went to sleep in a separate room, leaving ash and May by themselves…

Ash spent the next hour holding May's palm as she slept; and the next hour and then the one that came after that. Before long he started feeling tired. He struggled to keep his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He looked out the window and saw the sky was pitch black. Beside May's head, lay Pikachu, curled up in a ball as he slept. Ash extended his hand and scratched his little buddy behind the ears.

"Cha…" he purred in his sleep. Ash leaned back against the backrest of the chair and sighed again. He looked at his wrist watch.

"One thirty in the morning…" he said softly. He shook his head in an attempt to wake himself up. The results were only temporary and short lived. He could feel the soft mattress calling for him and without noticing he slowly set his head down on the bed beside May. Next thing he knew he was out; but not for long.

Ash was woken up by hearing May cough sickly. He looked up and saw the fluids bag was empty. He hurried to the refrigerator and replaced it. He could see and hear May wince as the cold water reentered her body but he sighed with relief when he saw she stopped couching. He checked his watch again.

"Four thirty in the morning…" he said and sighed

 _"Another fifty minutes till morning…"_

"I'd better check her temperature…" he said and placed a thermometer in her mouth. Shortly afterwards the little device beeped its signal and Ash removed it.

"42 degrees C… still not good…" he said and helped May swallow some medicine. He then sat back down and looked at her. He felt sorry for his friend. He's not used to seeing her in such a hopeless state. He placed his hand on her palm again and rubbed it slightly

"Hang in there May… you're gonna be alright…" he said and withdrew his hand. He sat there for a while looking at her as he slowly drifted to sleep again. But once more his rest was short lived. He heard May groan and he woke up. He saw she was uncomfortable and was trying to move. Then she opened her eyes. Those little blue orbs moved in their sockets for a while, observing their new surroundings until they rested on Ash.

"Ash?"

"Yeah, May. It's me. How do you feel?"

"Horrible. Where am I?"

"You're in the Pokémon center. You blacked out remember?"

"I did?"

"Yeah. It was raining last night and you got sick"

"That explains why my head is throbbing. But how did I end up here?"

"After you passed out, I realized you couldn't walk so I carried you here"

"You… carried me?" she asked surprised by his efforts

"Yeah"

She smiled

"Thanks Ash. That's really kind and sweet of you"

He smiled back

"You're welcome" he said.

After an eerie silence May spoke,

"Hey Ash I don't suppose there's any food in the center is there?"

Ash's smile broadened. May getting back her appetite is a good sign

"Sure. I'll go get you some breakfast" he said

"Thank you" said the girl as he left the room

 _"What a sweet guy… it's no matter I love him… wait, did I just say I love him? Or is that the fever talking?..."_

 _"Nah…"_ she dismissed the thought and waited patiently for Ash to return and so he did with a tray of food containing, an omelet, toast, salad and some orange juice.

"Here you go May" he said and placed it on her lap

"Thanks, Ash" she said meekly trying to hide the blush on her face and tried lifting her arms but they were too heavy. She tried using one to pick up the other but even that was too painful. Feeling terribly embarrassed by what she was about to ask, her blush intensified.

"Hey Ash?"

"Hmm?"

'You think you could… help me?" she winced

"Help you?"

"Yeah help me. I'm so week I can barely move my arms. You think you could help me out?"

Feeling sympathy for her condition Ash smiled

"Of course, May" he said and poked the fork with her beaten eggs and placed it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and swallowed

"That tastes good" she smiled

"I'm glad. Come on here's another" he said and helped her eat the rest of her omelet and did the same thing with her bread and salad. By the time she was done eating she was able to drink her juice by herself, to which she was thankful.

"Thank you Ash. You're the greatest" she smiled, looking a little perkier now.

"You're welcome May" said the boy and set the tray aside.

"Now let's check your temperature" said the boy and placed the thermometer in her mouth. When it gave him the signal he was relieved by what he saw

"40 degrees C" he smiled

"Isn't that a little high?"

"It is. But earlier your fever was 42 so we're making progress"

"Well at least that…" said May and yawned while placing a hand over her mouth.

"Well I think I'm gonna take a nap. Thanks for being so good to me, Ash…" she smiled

He smiled back.

"You're welcome…" he said as his friend turned around and curled under her blanket. Ash then realized that he was tired too. He looked at his watch

"7:20 AM" he yawned

"Maybe I'll take a nap too…" he said and rested his head on the mattress and fell straight to sleep. As the two slept, Nurse Joy came in to check on them. She smiled when she saw the two youngsters sleeping beside each other. Her heart broadened when she saw that the boy brought breakfast in bed for his friend

 _"What a gentlemen… she's such a lucky girl…"_ she thought and replaced May's infusion bag and placed a hand over her forehead and was glad that her temperature went down. Nurse joy picked up a blanket from a nearby bed and placed it around the boy's shoulders' tucking him in

"You did good Ash…" she said softly and left the room. In the hallway she was greeted by the others

"How is she?" asked Max

"She's doing better. Her friend is very devoted to her. She's a lucky to have him"

"Yeah…" agreed Max

"Can we go see them?"

"You can but be quite. They're both sleeping. They both seem really tired"

"Right" said the boy and they entered the room. When they did Max smiled. He could see Ash had his head on the mattress but May had her palm placed gently on his. He crossed his arms.

 _"Looks like you finally got it figured out big sister…"_

They stood there for a few minutes observing the two lovebirds before heading out to the lobby to get some breakfast themselves.

Ash and May slept till noon. When they woke up it was time for lunch and once again Ash brought her lunch in bed. Thankfully she was strong enough to eat by herself but not strong enough to walk. By dinner she was able to sit up while eating instead of lying down. That night Ash fell asleep with his head on her stomach. When they came to the next morning they didn't react as embarrassed as they thought they would. Instead they just blushed and smiled and laced their hands in one another and went back to sleep; only to be found by Nurse Joy, who couldn't help but smile. After breakfast Ash took May's temperature again and was glad it was almost back to normal. Just half a degree left to go. That night May slept more peacefully than she did in days and when she woke up the next morning she felt good as new. She opened her eyes to find the room dark again. She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 2:00 AM. She looked down to see Ash having his head resting on her belly again. She stroked his hair slightly as he stirred and woke up. He looked up to see her smiling at him. He got up and faced her

"May, how do you feel?"

"Never better" she smiled and he smiled back

"I'm glad"

After a short silence she spoke

"Listen there's something I want you to have…"

"What's that?"

"Close your eyes…" she instructed and he did. Unbeknownst to him she was moving closer to him until their lips met, thus electrocuting him. He could feel the adrenaline and passion go through his veins. After a second or two he relaxed and kissed her back. He placed his hands around her neck as she did the same with his. Finally they parted.

"I love you Ash… you're the best…"

"I love you too… May, I love you too…" he said and they hugged each other tightly. Before long they fell into a deep peaceful slumber only to fall asleep in each other arms….

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end…

Well there was a cute, touching one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome.

Peace out


End file.
